DE 10 2006 029 148 A1, which is incorporated by reference, discloses what is known as a strapdown algorithm, which determines the position data of a vehicle on the basis of positioning data and vehicle-dynamics data.
The position data of a vehicle shall be understood below to mean all the data affecting the spatial position of the vehicle. Therefore this data includes the vehicle-dynamics data of the vehicle as well as the positioning data of the vehicle. The vehicle-dynamics data shall be understood to mean all the data that describes the movement of the vehicle.
DE 10 2006 029 148 A1 discloses that in order to implement such methods that determine the position data of a vehicle, then initial data, which is also referred to as an external anchor, is needed.